John, are you sick?
by Missyoungladywriter
Summary: John has gotten sick, and Dave is coming over! How will this turn out? This is an AU fan fiction story, and with the two characters John and Dave. Pairing, JohnDave. I might add other homestuck characters in the story as it goes along.
1. Chapter 1-cool and nerdy

A/N: This is my first one of JohnDave so please be nice, I tried to put lots of fluff, but I don't know how it will turn out.

Note: I don't own homestuck, the great huss does.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert, and you feel really crappy today.

Actually I felt more than terrible, I felt so tired and achy. I moved my arm over and tried to get my glasses, I successfully grabbed them and put them on. Oh wow, did I feel terrible and Dave was coming today! I tried to make my way out of bed but every muscle in my body hurt. Also, my nose felt dry, but it was running. I grabbed a tissue from the tissue box and I sneezed into it. I looked around my room and it was messy since I didn't have time to clean it. I was also feeling really crappy yesterday so that didn't help at all.

I think I will try to act like the regular dorky me. Yea, and I hope my plan works out or this will turn out a little more than bad. I got up and walked out slowly to my closet. I felt stiff and almost tripped over some of my clothes. A wave of dizziness hit me, and the room swam around me, as I tried to get a clearer view of the room. My vision snapped back and I sighed then took off my pajamas. I put on my shirt that Jade, another online friend gave me, and then put a heavy sweatshirt over it. I put on some Pajama bottoms because I didn't want to wear pants today, and I could relax.

I sniffled and thudded my way down the stairs. The first thing that could register in my mind is that I smelt cake. Burnt cake, my dad burnt cake, oh my gosh I think I'm gonna be sick! I ran to the bathroom and disposed of my food that I ate yesterday into the toilet. All that food to waste, and Dad took me out to eat for a treat yesterday for getting good grades.

I flushed the toilet and got up. I tried not to pass out from dizziness but I manged. I took a few steps, and I was staring at myself in the mirror. I looked terrible. Under my eyes were bags, from the lack of sleep I had last-night and my black hair was in a mess. My fingers made my way to my hair, and they started to get all the knots out. It manged to get some out, but still looked messy. Meh, I could deal with it for the day.

Someone knocked on the door. I composed myself a little and said, "Who is it?" I heard the familiar voice of Dave Strider say, "It's me, and what are you doing in there?" I leaned against the counter, and tried to act cool, but I just sneezed.

"Dude you okay?" I heard a worried voice say on the other side of the bathroom door. I coughed out in the middle of my sneezes, "Yea." On my 7th sneeze I stopped, and sniffled. I might as go and greet Dave, since he bothered coming over here today. My achy arm moved to the door handle, and I opened it. Dave was standing there, as cool as ever with the same poker face he always wore.

* * *

I am done with the first chapter, I will make more but please give me suggestions. I will read all of them and hope this turns out to be good.


	2. Chapter 2-wow

A/N: I have updated it! Yay! I was going to wait for 5 reviews, but this is the second chapter now.I just came up with it as I went along, I hope you like it, I think the chapters will be short thou.

* * *

"D-Dave." I coughed out then smiled at him. He shows no emotions as he just stares, or glares at me. I couldn't tell really tell what his emotions said. He stood in the door way as I made my way to my room. "Come on Dave..." I said as I walked slowly and in small steps. Dave shut the bathroom lights off and in one swift motion he was walking next to me. Wow he is so cool and great! My body got really hot for a moment, no not blushing. It was like those heat waves you get. What were those called again? I turned to the left and my head smacked right into the door frame.

"Heh." I laughed nervously as Dave was just standing there confused at my actions. "Sorry Dave..." I tried to say in a loud voice, but it squeaked, and it sounded really weird. He sighed then walked over, and sat on my bed. Huh. Okay then...

"So, dude how has it been?" He asked in strider tone. "Goooddd" I said and still stood there at the doorway, because I was thinking if I should move or not.

"John"

"Yes?"

"Why are you standing there still?" Dave asked sternly, and then looked at me. I could feel his stare behind his shades. I smiled, and said, "Oh uh sorry." I coughed and walked over to the bed. Dave was sitting up and still staring at me. I smiled weakly and tripped. I tripped into his arms, and I was staring into his eyes now. I blushed then said, "Sor-sorry"


	3. Chapter 3-too close

I clung on to his shirt and I felt him getting hot. My face was against his chest, and I could hear his heart palpitate, matching the fast pace with mine. He was with no doubt blushing and his body temperature skyrocketed. I squeaked then lifted my head, I stared into his eyes behind his shades. Our faces were three inches apart, and he was staring into mine. Blushing even harder, I then looked to the right quickly.

"I-I'm sorry-" I mumbled trying to affirm the apology because I accidentally tripped. Dave backed away a little and then sat against the wall. I slowly leaned away and sat upright.

Leaning back a little more, I rocked back and forth; my chest filling with anxiety. Feeling a little lightheaded I tilted back to lay down. Suddenly, I was looking up at the ceiling. Dave was instantly sitting next to me, but I couldn't determinate what was going on.

Coughing, I then questioned, "What-" Dave seemed like a little cute dandy flower, and he rotated around in an adorable twirl. Heh heh. Flowers. He seemed like a magnificent flower, and he was so delightful.

Snapping back to reality, I then sat up slowly. I scanned the room, and it seemed odd somehow, like something changed. My glance met Dave's eyes, and we suddenly made eye contact. Of course his shades were on, but I could feel a glare of daggers behind his "cool" sunglasses.

"Dude get in the fricking bed right now." Dave grumbled, then pointed at the bed. His head was down, and he looked really furious. Gulping, I stood up and gradually made my way to the bed.

I lifted the covers, and laid under them, then put them back on myself. laying down my head on the pillow. I stared at Dave with eyes full with terror as he sat there with his head down, looking at the floor.

"Dave?" I asked, beneficially trying not to get him angry. Dave got up in a Strider fashion, then pulled a chair and sat on it, next to the bed.

"John" Dave said then paused and stared at me.

"Yea?" I asked shakily.


	4. Chapter 4-sickness?

_**A/N: **__I will try this to be as fluffy as possible, and please if you want to put in what you want to happen next! I also am so sorry for not updating a lot. I will try to update every week, but there is a lot of stress from school, so friends, I hope I do update the story. I will change the point of views a lot to make it interesting, but I hope I write this fanfiction well._

_Also a friend named Kessa will help me work on this story._

_I just read over my 1st, 2nd, and 3rd chapter, and they were interesting, heh heh._

_**John's point of veiw**_

"Dude I have come to the conclusion that you are actually really sick." He said in a monotone calm voice. My heart sped up a little and I could feel my face getting hot. I coughed in my sleeve then looked up at Strider. I wondered how he got so calm, so quickly, but I just shrugged it off.

I glanced away from his stare, as he waited for an answer. "W-well." I paused then confessed, "Sorry, Dave. Yes, I am sick." Dave stared down at the ground, like he was either thinking, or that he was sad, I was not sure.

I looked up at Dave's face again, and now he had an expression of worry. He got up, kissed my head and then said, "Don't worry, I will take care of you. Just get some rest."

I nodded as my limbs felt really tired and achy. Laying my head down, and taking off my glasses, I fell asleep.

_**Dave's point of view**_

Sighing, I looked at John's face, it looked pale and his cheeks were rosier than usual. I sighed quietly, poor John looked really sick.

"Well" I mumbled quietly to myself, looking around his room. I smiled to myself, because it was messy as always. So I guess I can just clean it, because he is sleeping. First, I picked up some used clothes, then put them in the laundry basket. I arranged the things on his desk, and made sure they looked good. Rolling my eyes, I looked at all the movies of Nic Cage he had collected so far. Wow, there sure were a ton of them.

I know it was out of character for me to do this, but come on, he was sick, and a messy room won't help. I then took down the all the dishes in John's room, and got a glass of water for him. Egderp was still sleeping, so I just set the glass of water on the nightstand.

Upon opening the drawer of his nightstand, I saw that there were a notebook. It looked important, so I opened it. Inspecting it closer, I saw that it had entries, and words. Oh! This was a Diary that he kept. Wow, he was nerdy. Looking at his adorable face, I saw that he was still sleeping.

Putting the notebook back, I walked downstairs. I heard a timer beep and the smell of cake. Oh great, John's dad was baking again. His dad hurriedly walked out of the door, not saying a word to me, and just left. Probably for work, or more cake supplies. I shrugged and walked in the kitchen. Maybe I should make some soup for Egbert.

I hope that I won't blow his kitchen up.

_**A/N:**__Yay! Finally this chapter up. I had a lot with school going on, so sorry for not updating. Well I hope you review and tell me what you think. Also another reminder, is that you can tell me what you want, and I will probably put it in._

_Also thank you so much for the reviews, they all make me happy! I love you guys so much~!_


	5. Chapter 5-taking a bold move

_**A/N:**_ _I am trying to update way more frequently since I have gotten so many nice reviews~! Thank you so much guys. :3_

_Shout out for Anibell for being a really great reviewer, and also Roowbin._

_I will do a longer chapter, and more time on it since, you guys are great. _

_**Dave's point of view**_

Accidentally breaking 2 bowls, and knocking some food on the ground, I successfully made John a bowl of soup. I grabbed some medicine and also set it on the tray, that might work for him. I think it looked like bullshit, but he would have to eat it, the soup looked stupid. I put it on a serving tray and set a another glass of cold water for John, also on the tray. Smiling to myself, I walked upstairs.

I opened the door, and Egderp was there, still sleeping. It was 7 o clock PM, for crying out loud. Sighing, I just set the tray down, and sat back down on the chair. I noticed all the posters he had on his wall, and he was into so many things. Wow he had a lot of dedication.

He was probably going to walk up soon, so I waited. I then started to entertain myself another way, I stared at John's face. I noticed all the small details. Like, how his teeth curved that made it cute. I also noticed the how pale his skin was against his black hair. I know he had big blue eyes, that could make anyone just want to stare at them forever. He was wearing a sweater, and from before I knew that he was wearing pajama bottoms.

I just gave up on this stupid game, and wondered when he was going to get up. I looked over at the clock, and it was 7:20. All that time just looking, at John. I sighed and leaned against the chair, being a little beat out after cooking John some stupid bullshit that I called soup. I mean, how did you make soup? I wondered this, and then stared at the poor excuse for the stupid soup.

When is this idiot going to get up!? He still has his notebook that he has unwatched. So if I could just, open the drawer. No, no, that would be against his privacy, but the notebook looked interesting. It did have a big label saying, 'don't open!'. It looked interesting and fun to look at, and a great way to pass time.

Hmmm, to open it, or not to open it? What should I do about this? I looked at John again, and he was knocked out, just sleeping. His breath was a bit ragged but it was stable. Leaning over slowly, I opened the drawer, and quickly took out the notebook. I opened the first page, and began reading.

_**-20 minutes later from Dave's point of view-**_

Oh my god, is this all true?! It says in John's Diary that he gets sad a lot? He also is a homosexual? Woah, more like spilling everything into this thing. I sighed and looked over at John, I shouldn't say anything to him, or he might freak out. I just put the Diary back where I found it, and leaned back in the chair. The soup was probably cold, so I just took that downstairs, and tossed into the sink.

Wow, all of this news surprised me, and I had no idea how to casually bring it up in conversation. Is John going to think I was too nosy for doing this? What am I going to do? I flopped down onto the couch, and then layed there. Looking up at the ceiling, I just thought.

Is John going to get mad at me for reading the dorky Diary he kept? What was his thoughts on guys. I took off my cool shades, and then put one of my arms over both of my eyes. It felt relaxing so I just stayed like that for a while. One moment after another I fell asleep.

_**John's point of view**_

Yawning, I rubbed my eyes, and grabbed my glasses. On the table was set some medicine that Dave might of gotten, and a 2 glasses of water. One looked fresher than the other, so I drank that one. Glancing over at the clock, I found out that it was 3 AM. I sighed, because now I knew that I would have to fix my sleeping schedule.

I felt slightly better, so I grabbed a blanket and walked slowly downstairs. It looks like Dave crashed on the couch. Heh heh. Dave looked so adorable! Wait-

Nope.

Nope.

Nope.

I didn't just say that, anyways Dave probably wasn't in to me at all. I just frowned, and there was a empty spot next to Dave. He was facing me, and his arms were resting comfortably in front of him. His shades were on, and he had his eyes closed. You could see light freckles on his cheeks, and his hair slightly askew.

Dave clothes were a slightly dirty, and crumbled from the work of taking care of me. He was such a great friend, he probably felt really tired. Looking down on the ground I gathered up some courage. I would need all the courage I can get, since Dave was so cool, and well me. I'm nerdy.

I walked over slowly to the couch and slowly slid my body next to his. I smiled because it was really warm and comforting next to him. I snugged up with my blanket and Dave and eventually fell asleep, filling my heart in a nice flutter.

_**A/N:**__I am done with this, and I tried to update as soon as I could! I had an interesting time with this chapter, with no speaking that I was a bit challenging. _

_I hope you enjoyed it! _


	6. Chapter 6-interesting friends

_**A/N: **__I am going to update more since I am more into this story, but I think that I am going to stop at chapter 20, or maybe earlier. *shrugs*  
__**Also these notes I put up here are IMPORTANT so please read them. **__  
Onto the story!_

* * *

_**John's point of view**_

I opened my eyes slowly, waking up to the world around me. Dave was sleeping, and he looked absolutely adorable. His hair got even messier, and it was really cute. Somehow when he was sleeping, his glasses had fallen off. They were not on his face. I stared at him and his light freckles stood out a bit more. When Dave was sleeping he looked so peaceful and relaxed.

He wore a little rumpled shirt, that was red and white. Since he probably forgot to change he was wearing jeans. He had cool white socks, and those were still white. Looking at his hair, it was a golden blonde, and it perfectly matched his light tan skin. Inching closer nervously, I noticed that he had some scars on his face and arms. Hmm... those were probably from fighting bro, and he is really was strong, Dave and Bro both.

Yawning, I just nuzzled my face in Dave's chest, he smelled like soup and a bit of medicine. I could stay here forever in Dave's arms. I wrapped my arms around him, and put my head against his chest. I could hear a 'thump thump' of his heart. Wow this was risky, but I was enjoying Dave's warmth. He was a human being after all. Hehe.

"Why dude?" I heard Dave say suddenly out of nowhere. My eyes followed his chest up to his neck, and to his closed eyes. What the hell. His eyes were still closed!? Wow uh- I bit my lip, and then scooted a bit away from Dave, at the very edge of the couch. I stopped hugging him, and just kept my arms to myself. What was he going to think about me? Dave is going to hate me, or just think I was really weird.

Dave opened his eyes, and his gaze stared at me with brilliant red eyes. They were so detailed and so pretty, that I could just stare at them forever. They were mixed with deep reds, some hints of pink, and even more red. Every speck of red in them made his personality and everything about him a hundred times better.

I stared at him till he shifted his weight while laying down, then questioned, "Uh John?"

I blushed then stared at him. I lost my glasses, so I couldn't get them, but everything looked a bit blurry. "Yea- Yea?" I managed to stammer out, trying not not mess up my words.

"How are you feeling?" Dave said in a calm and cool voice. He looked at me with his red eyes, that were glowing with feelings of worry and a bit of concern.

I looked down at my hands and then lied and said shakily, "I am doing great!"

Fake smiling, I looked at Dave, and then tried to look happy.

"That is good then." Dave looked at me then hugged me, with us still laying down on the couch.

I gave out a little squeak and he just pulled away from the hug, trying not to blush harder than I already was.

"I-I am going to get our glasses." I sat up, swiveled my body around and leapt up from the couch. I left the blanket there, and just grabbed mine, then Dave's glasses. His were a little dirty, but mine were also dirty. I took a note that I needed to do something about that later.

"Here." I said then tossed Dave's glasses to him. I put on my glasses then looked around the room. It looked perfectly clean, except for Dave. I put my glasses on, and then stared at Dave, getting a clearer view of him. He was a bit messy, and looking really tired still. Dave put his shades on, and then looked up at me

"Are you feeling sick today?" Dave asked as he sat up on the couch, looking a bit tired.

"Oh! I am feeling better today!" Telling him the complete and honest truth.

_**Dave's point of view**_

I was wondering how Egbert was feeling today, since he wrote a little about being depressed in his diary thing. I felt like shit today, and that didn't help that much. Yawning, I got up and tossed the blanket John got, aside. I looked at him and saw him embarrassed and blushing.

"John….." I said then paused.

"Yea Dave?" John asked in an innocent tone. I sighed and stared at his blue pretty eyes. He tilted his head a little then just stared at me like a lost puppy. His hair was a bit greasy and it looked a bit cute. I just smiled a little and stared at him through a dim world of my shades. Not like the shades were bad or anything, it was just that everything inside became one volume darker. Including John's pale skin.

Smiling I then said, "I'm going to take a shower." John nodded, then sat on the couch casually. I walked up his stairs and down the hallway to his bathroom. Making sure I got towels, I closed the door and began taking off my clothes.

_**John's point of view**_

I sat on the couch, and began to think of how to tell Dave. How to tell him that everything was not okay, and that I was sad. And school… I was so glad it was summer at this moment, but school is really close, even two months away can make anybody panic. I didn't want to get sick again, because I didn't want to worry Dave. He can be really worrisome if he knew that you were doing bad, or such.

Walking upstairs, I then threw my pajamas across the room in the laundry basket, and then picked out my shirt for the day. Hmm it was nearing lunch, so I just picked out a yellow shirt and threw on a blue sweater, leaving the zippers unzipped. I then put on some jeans, and light blue socks. Smiling to myself, I stretched, and then got a pencil out, and my secret notebook and began writing.

This was my entry for my secret journal for today:

"_How should I start off? Well I got sick for the past two days, or one. I am not sure about that. I don't even put the dates, so how does this make sense. But anyways, I will get down to fucking business. I was sick blah blah blah. But now I am feeling better, just a bit sad for today, you know…...the usual. Old scars are on my arm, from scissors. I don't want to tell Dave at all, he will freak out, then hate me then keep me in my room. _

_I don't know if I am over-reacting about that, but what I have seen on TV, that must be true. Oh my god, and all the things with the mental hospitals, holy shit! Yes, then I will just keep hiding it. *rolls eyes* I am John Egbert da drama queen that hides all his feeling and writes it in a dumb diary!11!1 That wouldn't be me, but that what Dave might think of me. Haha. _

_Woah, getting off-subject here, but Dave came over and took care of me, while I was sick. He just gave me a glass of water and all, but that helped a lot. I might of taken medicine, but I already forgot._

_Well I did something sneaky! I slept with Dave. NO NO NO. Not the thing, we just cuddled, and Dave was so cute and warm. (Mostly I cuddled thou-)_

_Now now Egbert, stop getting all worked up about this. But still! It was Dave, and as his friend I must keep him company. Heh, I hate being friends with Dave. I love being friends with him but still, more than friends I want it to be. I don't know if he will accept that or if he is straight or something, but I think I love him._

_Reminders for me: 1. Jade is coming over on the 15 of July! (Rose might come over too)  
2. Hide your feelings.  
3. Today is July 10th dumbass. _

_One last thing before I go my fellow Journal, I still need to-"_

"What are you writing?" Dave said while leaning over my shoulder and reading what I have written. I shrieked and then slapped my Journal shut, and then held it to my chest. I looked at Dave, and he was dressed, and just sat on the bed behind me.

"N-Nothing Dave!" I stammered while my face blushed a little. I looked at the floor then said, "I need to cook uh- lunch now." I got up and held my notebook to my chest, and went to the kitchen. Sighing, I climbed on a counter and put my notebook in the way back of the shelf. Now that, my Journal was out of the way, he wouldn't read it.

Why am I worrying if he will? He wouldn't ever dare going into my things, I mean he was Dave Strider. Why would a Strider ever do that. I laughed to myself, then started making lunch, smiling all the time doing so.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I have no idea what to put next, so please excuse me if it takes me a month to update. Also, I will make the chapters longer each chapter I do one_. :]


End file.
